The present invention relates to flexible pouch constructions. The invention particularly concerns bottom gusseted pouch constructions arranged to: receive and contain fluids; and, to stand up when filled with fluids. Specifically of concern is providing preferred methods and features to facilitate dispensing of drinking fluids from pouch constructions.
Stand-up flexible pouch constructions containing drinking fluids, i.e. juices etc., have become popular consumer items, and a variety of such constructions are known. One type is a pouch construction sold under the trade designation Capri Sun and containing fruit drink. The Capri Sun products, and similar constructions, generally are pouches that comprise flexible front and back panels, sometimes with a flexible bottom or base gusset. In one of the panels, there is typically provided an aperture covered by frangible membrane. In use, one punches a sharpened straw through the aperture and into the pouch. The liquid is then dispensed through the straw to the drinker.
Pouch constructions which are used in this way are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,656; 5,997,177 and 5,425,583, the complete disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A second type of pouch construction for dispensing fluids such as drinks is described in U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 09/661,643, filed Sep. 13, 2000 assigned to the Assignee of the present application, Kapak Corporation of Minneapolis, Minn. In this type of arrangement, a protuberance or tab is provided on the pouch, which can be torn off to allow access to the contained liquids. When used with a contained drink, typically one either tears off the tab to open a hole between the panels and drinks directly from the package; or, after the tab is torn off, inserts a drinking straw through the open hole. In U.S. design application Design Pat. No. 29/136,872 filed Feb. 8, 2001, also owned by Kapak Corporation, an arrangement using the principles of U.S. Ser. No. 09/661,643 is depicted. The complete disclosures of U.S. Ser. No. 09/661,643 and 29/136,872 are incorporated herein by reference.
A flexible pouch construction is provided. The flexible pouch construction includes first and second opposed panel sections and a bottom or base gusset, secured together to form a stand-up flexible pouch which can be used to contain liquid. The pouch generally has an outer perimeter edge, defined by the two panel sections and the base gusset. In general, a seal arrangement or region is provided along an outer perimeter portion, to secure the two panel pieces and the base gusset together defining a pouch construction open interior surrounded by seal. Preferably, in an upper region of the pouch construction, adjacent an outer or perimeter edge portion between the first and second opposed panel sections, an unsealed perimeter edge region or space is defined. A peel seal region is provided between the unsealed perimeter edge region and the interior volume of the pouch construction. The peel seal region can be forced open, under hand pressure, to obtain access to the interior of the pouch. Preferably, the peel seal is such that it can be opened by forcing a drinking straw between the two panel sections, in the region of the peel seal.
In preferred constructions, the seal material along the outer perimeter region, is configured to define the unsealed perimeter space in the form of a V construction, in some instances specifically a truncated V construction, with an apex region directed toward the pouch construction interior. Such an arrangement is convenient for insertion of a straw. In preferred arrangements, the unsealed V-shaped region projects inwardly from either a top edge of the pouch construction, or from an upper comer.
In selected embodiments, one of the panels, in the area of the unsealed perimeter space, includes an access notch therein, to facilitate manually spreading the panel sections apart in this region, and thus to facilitate opening of the pouch construction.
A preferred method of constructing such an arrangement in a form of a pouch containing liquid, is provided. In addition, preferred methods of using such a construction are provided.